


Burning Youth

by boringboomer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringboomer/pseuds/boringboomer
Summary: Gaara and Lee ride the bus to and from school everyday so their friendship is inescapable.





	Burning Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is pretty short, sorry for the inconvenience!

As Gaara boarded the bus for his first day at Westside Academy, he sat behind the driver and calmly counted the seconds until this new experience. His brother and sister had hyped the school for him, stating it gives him "more freedom" and whatnot, yet Gaara didn't really believe he would achieve freedom. He had planned to join several clubs and he totaled the amount of hours he'd work beforehand if he got accepted into those clubs. His free time seemed quite limited. But surely it didn't diminish his hopes, it more so encouraged him. Gaara knew the time he would spend in those clubs would show true dedication, it was if he was bound to become president of each and every club he would apply to. And with insomnia to his advantage, he could work day and night. Possibly scoring him a scholarship. Maybe several. 

As these thoughts invaded the red head's mind, a very loud and taller teenager boarded the bus. 

Many students shot the kid a dirty look just based on his appearance and attitude. The bus driver told him to sit beside the red head, and the teen did so. He seemed very positive and certainly very loud, Gaara thought the bus ride alone would cause him to lose hearing. The student had jet black hair trapped in a dorky bowl cut, which didn't distract from his eyebrows. Gaara smirked at the insults that swirled in his mind, not stating any of them. Although the student was very amiable, even attempting to strike a conversation with the red head sitting to his left. The bus continued picking up students, so the two just had time to burn until they reach their destination. "Excited for the first day?" The dorky student asked threateningly beatific. Gaara thought to himself for a moment before answering the question. "More so expectant, but yes. In a way.." He trailed off the sentence, coming back to reality moments later. "What is your name? Or what you go by?" The sickly kind teen asked. "Gaara.. and you?" The red head asked seemingly resistant. "Rock Lee! But please, just call me Lee. And is Gaara it? No surname?" He asked, turning more towards Gaara, who simply stated "No." 

There was an awkward silence, until Lee asked for Gaara's schedule. 

Before letting the other answer his question, Lee proudly declared all eight of his classes. Gaara thought to himself for a moment, responding sharply. "We have first, second, and eighth period together." Lee beamed, smiling his blinding white teeth. "Amazing! We could talk more as we head to class! You seem very interesting Gaara!" Gaara jerked back, unsure if it was an insult or compliment. 

An expression of annoyance quickly marked Gaara's face as he realized he couldn't escape this friendship with the deafening freshman, so he might as well accept it. Who knows? Maybe he could be Gaara's friend. Gaara didn't want to overthink this (more so distract him of his duties) but the thought of a friend was pleasing to him. "Hello? Earth to Gaara?" Lee shook Gaara's body, removing Gaara from his deep thoughts. He furrowed his non existent brow, and yanked himself backwards. Lee's eyes widened, and he quickly apologized. Gaara tuned out his words and noticed the bus had arrived to the school. 

Without any warning, he pushed Lee out of the seat and stepped off the bus. The students stomped over Lee, not allowing him a break to stand up since all were rushing to be at the school. Gaara darted to the building, trying not to look back at what he did to this student who was nothing but compassionate. He felt guilty, and mostly wanted to pursue this friendship. Lee weakly stood up once everyone had left the bus and thanked the bus driver, limping off the vehicle. He sighed, looking around for Gaara.

"I shouldn't look. I'll see him first period, maybe I can apologize to him then." He thought to himself, sprinting to the class. "Or maybe he should apologize to me."


End file.
